Lyrics/Because of You
Hangul= 오리지널 캔디처럼 달콤한 추억이 반짝반짝 기억 속에 빛나 어린 아이처럼 밝게 웃던 니 모습 이제는 기억 속에서 모두 good bye 니가 좋아하던 커피 한잔을 시켜 놓고 슬며시 니 모습 기다려도 어디에도 없는 건 마찬가지야 그댄 미소가 없는 모나리자 반짝반짝 별 빛나지 함께 한 추억들이 수천 가지 잊지 못해 거리를 헤매어 주저리거려 널 찾아 걸어 바쁜 건 내 두 다리 매일 그래 너 땜에 그런 거야 맞아 너 땜에 그런 거야 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more 오늘도 난 니 얘기를 들으면서 고갤 떨궈 자꾸만 니 얼굴이 생각나서 미치겠어 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more 자꾸 그대 생각에 머리가 아파서 그저 바라볼 뿐이죠 환하게 웃던 그 모습이 자꾸 생각나서 다 괜찮아 니가 없는 것 혼자 밥을 먹는 것도 다 괜찮아, 안 괜찮아 니가 옆에 없는 게 혼자 밥을 먹는 게 안 괜찮아 멀쩡한 척 하지 누가 볼까 봐 이런 궁상맞은 남자랄까 봐 오늘도 새벽 공기는 차고 건조해 내가 이래 매일 그래 너 땜에 그런 거야 맞아 너 땜에 그런 거야 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more 오늘도 난 니 얘기를 들으면서 고갤 떨궈 자꾸만 니 얼굴이 생각나서 미치겠어 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 굳어 버린 맘 줄어드는 말 다 그런가 아니 나만 이런가 이별 뒤에 찾아오는 파도가 너무 싫다 더는 힘겨워서 이젠 지쳐서 우린 여기까지죠 baby 매일 그래 너 땜에 그런 거야 맞아 너 땜에 그런 거야 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more 오늘도 난 니 얘기를 들으면서 고갤 떨궈 자꾸만 니 얼굴이 생각나서 미치겠어 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more (여기까진 거야 baby) 매일 그래 너 땜에 그런 거야 맞아 너 땜에 그런 거야 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more 오늘도 난 니 얘기를 들으면서 고갤 떨궈 자꾸만 니 얼굴이 생각나서 미치겠어 식어 버린 밤 날 비추는 달 I just can’t wait no more |-| Romanization= Orijineol kaendicheoreom tal-gomhan chu-eo-gi Ban-chakban-chag giyeok so-ge binna Eorin a-icheoreom balgge ut-deon ni moseub Ije-neun giyeok so-geseo modu go-od bye Ni-ga chowahadeon geopi hanjaneul shikyeo nohko Seulmyeoshi ni moseub gidaryeodo Eodi-edo eom-neun geon machankajiya Keudaen miso-ga eom-neun monarija Ban-chakban-chag byeol binnaji Hamkke han chu-eokdeu-ri sucheon gaji I-jji mothae keorireul hemaeyeo Jujeorikeoryeo Neol chaja keo-reo bappeun geon nae du dari Mae-il keurae neo ttae-me keureon geoya Maja neo ttae-me keureon geoya Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more Oneuldo nan ni yaegireul deu-reumyeonseo ko-gael tteol-kwo Jakkuman ni eol-ku-ri saenggannaseo michikesseo Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more Jakku keudae saengga-ge meori-ga apaseo Keujeo parabol ppunijyo Hwahnha-ge ut-deon geu moseubi jakku saenggannaseo Da kwaehn-chanha Ni-ga eom-neun geot honja pabeul meonneun geot-do Da kwaehn-chanha An gwaehn-chanha Ni-ga yeope eom-neun ge honja pabeul meonneun ge An gwaehn-chanha Meolcheong-han cheok haji nuga bol-kka bwah Ireon gungsangmajeun namjaral-kka bwah Oneuldo saebyeok konggineun cha-go keonchowae Nae-ga irae Mae-il keurae neo ttae-me keureon geoya Maja neo ttae-me keureon geoya Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more Oneuldo nan ni yaegireul deu-reumyeonseo ko-gael tteol-kwo Jakkuman ni eol-ku-ri saenggannaseo michikesseo Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal Kudeo beorin mam Ju-reodeuneun mal Da keureonka ani naman ireonka Ibyeol dwiie chajaoneun pado-ga neomu shirhda Deoneun himkyeowoseo ijen jichyeoseo Urin yeo-gikkajijyo baby Mae-il keurae neo ttae-me keureon geoya Maja neo ttae-me keureon geoya Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more Oneuldo nan ni yaegireul deu-reumyeonseo ko-gael tteol-kwo Jakkuman ni eol-ku-ri saenggannaseo michikesseo Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more (yeo-gikkajin geoya paby) Mae-il keurae neo ttae-me keureon geoya Maja neo ttae-me keureon geoya Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more Oneuldo nan ni yaegireul deu-reumyeonseo ko-gael tteol-kwo Jakkuman ni eol-ku-ri saenggannaseo michikesseo Shikeo beorin bam Nal bituneun tal I just can’t wa-it no more |-| English= The sweet memories like original candy They twinkle and shine in my head You brightly smiled like a young child But now I say good bye from my memories I ordered a cup of coffee that you used to like And I quietly waited for you but It’s no use because you’re not anywhere You are like a smile-less Mona Lisa The stars are twinkling The memories of us together are countless I can’t forget them so I messily wander the streets I walk to find you, the only thing that’s busy are my two legs I’m like this every day, I’m like this because of you Yes, it’s because of you On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more Again today, I hear about you and I hang my head I keep thinking of you so I’m going crazy On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more I keep thinking of you so my head hurts All I can do is just look at you Because I keep thinking of you brightly smiling It’s alright, being without you, eating alone It’s alright, it’s not alright You not being next to me, eating alone It’s not alright, I pretend to be okay in case someone sees In case they think I’m a pathetic guy The dawn air is cold and dry I’m like that I’m like this every day, I’m like this because of you Yes, it’s because of you On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more Again today, I hear about you and I hang my head I keep thinking of you so I’m going crazy On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me My hardened heart, my decreased words Is everyone like this or am I the only one? I hate the wave that comes after separation It’s too hard to go on, I’m too tired We’re just up till here baby I’m like this every day, I’m like this because of you Yes, it’s because of you On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more Again today, I hear about you and I hang my head I keep thinking of you so I’m going crazy On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more (We’re just up till here baby) I’m like this every day, I’m like this because of you Yes, it’s because of you On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more Again today, I hear about you and I hang my head I keep thinking of you so I’m going crazy On this cooled down night where the moonlight shines on me I just can’t wait no more |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics